The modular refrigeration system overcomes a number of disadvantages of previous systems, particularly with regard to system breakdowns and system expansion. The modular system also provide substantial economies in being able to operate only those refrigeration units necessary for the load at any particular time. Power is therefore saved in not having to run refrigeration units which are unnecessary, or in running units at lower than optimum peak operating efficiency.
With a modular heating and/or cooling system, however, the heating and/or cooling heat exchange fluid, which is usually water, passes through the heat exchange fluid manifolds supplying the heat exchange fluid to each of the refrigeration units. The pumping capacity required, therefore, for both heat exchange fluids, i.e., the heat exchange fluid through the evaporators and the condensers of each refrigeration unit, is necessarily that for supplying fluid through all refrigeration units and, preferably, is of greater capacity allowing for expansion of the system both in terms of the number of refrigeration units and/or the load requirements.